


Too Long to Wait: Kicks

by claudia603



Series: Too Long to Wait [19]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Interspecies, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellohir is kicking away in Frodo's belly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long to Wait: Kicks

Propped against every pillow on the bed, Frodo held his hands over his immense and restless belly.

"Ooh," Frodo said with some surprise at a particularly hard kick in his ribs.

"He's kicking?" Aragorn asked, taking his attention from his book. Frodo's eyes traveled greedily over Aragorn's tight-fitting leggings and billowy nightshirt. Ah, would that his time were not so close.

Frodo grabbed Aragorn's hand and guided it over a spot on his belly that shuddered with every kick.

"Does it pain you?" Aragorn was unable to hide an excited grin.

"Sometimes." Frodo closed his eyes, relishing every lively squirm.


End file.
